Kit Prichard
Kit Prichard was a castaway on Survivor: Barbados ''and ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Bio Barbados Name (Age): '''Kit Prichard (19) '''Current Residence: '''Tulsa, OK '''Occupation: '''Student '''Tribe Designation: '''Osona (Younger Women) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Courageous, Fun-loving, Wily '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''My pops, he loves Survivor and has watched it since Day One, so it would be cool to take him out here with me not only to help me strategically but so he can experience it too. I'd also bring my favorite food, beef jerky, and a bathtub so I can stay clean and have a constant supply of water. '''Previous Survivor Contestant You're Most Like: '''I'd say I'm a mix of Courtney Yates and Parvati Shallow, I have Courtney's spunk and Parvati's tenacity, and both's skill in the game. '''Why Are You the Next Sole Survivor?: '''I'm a tough girl, I can keep up with the boys in most sports I've played and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. I'll be a physical asset to my tribes and I'll be able to do well in the post merge challenges. I'm also pretty friendly and I'll be able to bond with a group of people that will help me get to the end game. I'm uber competitive and I wanna win this, so I'm going to do whatever it takes for that to happen. ''Honduras'' 'Name (Age): '''Kit Prichard (22) '''Previous Season/Finish: '''Barbados, 7th '''Tribe Designation: '''Favorites (Vuelta) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''I have quite a few. John's blindside was awesome, where I idoled him out. Also when Antonia used the merged idol on herself and only her and my votes against Dev sent him home, that was insane! And my Immunity win, and also manipulating Nel so bad that it got him and Antonia both sent home. '''Biggest Regret: '''I honestly don't have that many. I played the game hard and as well as I could, and did much better than most would in my position. If I'd tried to play it more passively, it would not have worked and I would've just gotten voted off earlier. I just wasn't in a good spot in Barbados. '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: 'Antonia Danieli is the ''bitch, let me tell you, and we're still good friends three years after the fact. I'm also still good friends with Dahlia and Irina and we keep close, so those three have to be the ones I respect the most just because we're all really good friends. '''Previous Player You Respect the Least: 'John Stolberg is a condescending prick and a terribly sore loser. I am happy that I'll never have to talk to him again in my life. '''Why You're Back: '''I'm a fan favorite, so of course I have to come back sometime just to please y'all, because I don't like to make my fans angry! But even more so, Barbados was one of the best experiences of my life. It was such a roller coaster and I would do anything to relive it, so this second shot at the game really means a lot to me and I want it so bad! ''Barbados'' '''Placement: 7/20 Votes Against: 16 Challenge Wins: 5 Days Lasted: 33 In Kit's first season, Barbados, Kit found herself in Osona's majority alliance. There she made bonds with Irina Lomeli and Dahlia Zhou. At the first swap, however, Kit and Dahlia found themselves in the minority to the men's alliance. Kit used her idol to save herself, and she and Dahlia maneuvered their way to the merge. There, the women tried to team up against the men; however Thom Glover used his idol to take out Dahlia and put his side into power, causing a feud to form between him and Kit. Soon, her only ally was Antonia Danieli. Kit was destined to go home in a split vote, but she convinced Nel Ferryman to vote for Antonia instead of her. The next vote, she also convinced enough people to vote out Nel over her for his traitorous actions. Unable stave off elimination any longer, she was voted off unanimously at the Final 7 for being a major threat to win. Her scrappy underdog gameplay and likability earned her Fan Favorite. Honduras Placement: '13/20 '''Votes Against: '''14 '''Challenge Wins: '''5 '''Days Lasted: '''18 Kit returned for ''Honduras ''as a prime target, and she and Thom picked up their rivalry right where it left off the night she was voted off in ''Barbados. The two gunned for each other on the Favorites tribe, and Kit managed to convince most of the tribe to vote him out. After an unfavorable swap, Kit and Alondra Sanchez were left in the extreme minority. The majority took out Alondra first, and then Kit managed to survive another round by idoling out Freya McClain. Kit tried her best to fracture the majority but it was unsuccessful, and she was voted off in a close vote one Tribal shy of the merge. Her fighting throughout the game and amplified underdog factor earned her the title of Most in Need of Redemption in Honduras, and she was the first returnee ever to earn this distinction. Notably, she also received multiple votes against her at every Tribal Council she attended this season. '''Career Stats '''Average Finish: '''10th Place '''Total Votes Against: '''30 (damn girl...) '''Total Challenge Wins: '''10 '''Total Days Lasted: '''51Category:Oklahoma Castaways Category:7th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Survivor: Barbados Category:Most Votes Against Category:Fan Favorite Category:Youngest Castaways Category:13th Place Category:Pre-mergers Category:Returnees Category:Most in Need of Redemption Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites